my_summer_carfandomcom-20200223-history
Joulupukin Joulustressi
|Start game/Respawn| & |Turn left and right}} }}Joulupukin Joulustressi (Santa Claus' Christmas-stress), or simply Joulu on the cover, is a casual Christmas game that can be played on the Mikropekka computer at home. The diskette for the game can be found on the shelf in the living room of the player's house. As the game is on a floppy disk, a: must first be typed in to the command line to access the disk drive. The game can then be accessed with the joulu command and, as with most other games, terminated by pressing . The goal of the game is to help Santa gather all of the presents in four different levels while avoiding hitting the walls. Gameplay The objective of the game is to gather all 20 presents from each of the four levels by turning Santa with the left and right arrow keys. Santa automatically starts moving forward as soon as the game starts, and will keep moving forward until all of the presents have been collected or if Santa hits a wall. Each collected present increases Santa's speed for the current level. Hitting a wall will give the player a chance continue if they have any extra lives left, or end the game if the player has run out of extra lives. Santa's speed and the amount of presents left in the level will remain the same when respawning. All of the text in the game is in Finnish, but the game is simple enough that non-Finnish speakers should not have any difficulty playing it. Levels There are four different levels that must be beaten in succession. Each of the levels is different from each other, but the amount of presents to be collected is always 20. Beating a level will grant the player one extra life, and advance them to the next one. Level 1 Level 1 is the simplest out of all four. There are no extra walls, which also makes it a good place to practise turning. Any presents near the corners and edges of the level should be prioritised before the other ones. Level 2 Level 2 is the first level to have extra walls. There are two of them, and they are positioned horizontally in the middle of the level. This level can be beaten easily by simply turning in circles constantly, only letting go of either of the arrow keys to move around slightly. Level 3 Level 3 has four sets of walls. They are positioned in a way that allows Santa to barely do a full circle between them. It is important to get any presents in the narrow spaces first, as the circling tactic from level 2 can still be used in the middle section fairly safely. Level 4 Level 4 consists of multiple square walls scattered in a grid across the level. The most reliable way to beat this level is to get the presents near the edges and corners first, as the ones near the centre of the level have more space around them, making turning at higher speeds near them more forgiving. Ending The game ends as soon as the last present of the fourth level has been picked up. A rotating/distorting image of the Santa Claus from the title screen will appear at the centre of the screen, accompanied with a voice saying "I am Santa Claus". The sound and animation will continue to loop indefinitely. Trivia *Beating the fourth level will unlock the "I am Santa Claus" achievement. * Before the 2019 christmas update the game was found inside the holiday present.